J2:My version
by CloudNinRookie107
Summary: Jade is now a young woman and is finally living her dream as a secret agent but one day something happens that transforms her entire outlook on the world of Section 13.PLEASE R&R!


I just wanted to say I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures. Only my plot and my characters.

Prologue

Hoards of agents male and female alike scurried throughout the areas of section 13 as pieces of debris were scattered across the cracked tiled floor. The underground compound was under attack by a new up rising by a group called Crimson that was not too pleased with section 13 's latest missions against their various drug exchanges.

Bullets flew over their heads at lightning fast speeds, barley missing one of the only female agent's left shoulder. The young woman automatically moved into a diving roll, firing her gun at various enemy shooters. With her accurate marksmanship, the Chinese agent brought down over twenty Crimson thugs. Taking the enemy fire without much agitation the female agent ordered her forces to fall back but as the agents fled the female agent realized that they were missing someone , Captain Black.

Turning towards three men one an African American man wearing a backwards fitted N ew York cap , tattered sneakers , work slacks ,blazer ,sleek glasses, and a white collared shirt ; holding a biretta and a .40 mm pistol. Another directly beside her; a young Latino man with dark brown hair , that extended just below his neck , and intense almond eyes. Unlike most of section13s agents he didn't wear a suit instead he replaced it with a pair of dark blue jeans, gray t-shirt, and a black leather jacket ; he held two .40mm magnum pistols. The third young man was Caucasian ; had short burgundy hair, cobalt eyes, wore an opened dark brown elbow shirt, a white t shirt , Khaki pants , and black shoes. H e sat beside the African American man clutching two 357s.

" You guys cover me ! I'm going back!" she hollered over the load bombardment . She was ready to jump out into the array of bullets when the Latino young man grabbed her by the arm.

" No way! Your not going in there Jade ! "

" He needs my help Paco!"

" That's why I'm going with you !" he said fervently

From the look in his eyes Jade knew there was no talking him out of

it. " Well " He readied his artillery , reloading it until it was full. "What are we waiting for"

She couldn't stand Paco's cocky attitude it was so annoying and foolish especially when forced into life and death situations. None theless the martial artist found it as a comfort ; knowing that he would not back down when forced to kill someone during a cutthroat position.

" Alright ! Drew ! Jimmy! Watch our backs! "

Giving them the thumbs up, the two agents fired their artillery as they watched Paco and Jade go in search of Captain Black.

Maneuvering their way through the thick barrage of bullets the two agents found a motionless Captain Black on the tiled floor below them in side the tansparent briefing room Standing over his body was the leader of the Crimson gang , Victor Parkers.

Victor was nothing but a street punk trying to make a name for himself when he was first placed in jail for cocaine possession; he got out on parol a month later . In just three months time this young man was already in control of one hundred percent of the drugs imported and out ported of the US into numerous countries developed and 3rd world. This man had also been suspected of sending money to terrorist organizations in exchange for billions of dollars and pocketing it into plans for large company takeovers . Victor was the most crafty man in his profession , successfully killing over two thousand people in Mexico, including El Toro , without getting charged. The judges and lawyers put him out on a 'technicality' and each were later found dead or had turned up missing less then a months later . Now his deals were being destroyed by the government ; on e facility in particular had been areal thorn in his side , section13.

Victor with his youthful , handsome features decorating his face held his silencer in his right hand smiling down at the pale , bloody corpse of the leader of section 13 ; Captain Black. He had finally done it he had defeated the leader over the agents that foiled his plans constantly. Now that he had finished what he came here to do the blond haired man left the body where it lie spitting on it before ordering his men to retreat through his cell phone.

Jade , Paco and the other agents were suddenly blinded by a large smokescreen and once they opened their eyes Crimson was gone. The shooting had stopped and the opponents had disappeared as mysteriously as they appeared .

"We better find Paco and Jade they probably scared off Crimson with the Captain." Jimmy stated logically but Drew didn't quite agree with his conclusion.

" Jimmy . The Crimson gang would not give up that easily they probably already got what they came for and left. This entire shootout

was just a distraction to cover up their real objective." Drew said omnisciently " Come on we have to tell Jade and Paco." Grabbing his ammunition Drew scurried down the path that the other two agents had taken with Jimmy right on his heels.

As they moved deeper into the facility's maze, a sharp familiar

odor filled the air. A stanch that neither agent had got used to over the years working here. It was blood. Quickening their pace Jimmy and Drew met up with Paco and Jade who stood at the disheveled briefing room. Jade leaned against the side wall of the entrance with Paco by her side with his arm draped over her shoulder. The couples two friends didn't even think they noticed them running up until Jimmy yelled to the top agents.

"You guys alright?!"

Neither of them spoke immediately , they just stared at the two men with void , empty gazes. By Jade's body language , Paco knew she was in no mood to tell them herself so he told them instead.

" Just ... go inside .. And you will see."

The man's voice was haunting , a hoarse , dark demeanor which the two men had not seen in him since he was rescued from the ' Crimson massacre ' and brought to San Francisco.

Paco had been with El Toro when the tournament tower he was fighting in collapsed in a massive explosion. The world wide known Crimson gang were the ones behind the attacks and Paco was the only survivor of that horrible assault. Telling only Jade about his feelings about the incident. He only told the others that El Toro had sacrificed his life for his student.

Jimmy and Drew slowly walked into the disaster area carefully tip toeing over the million shards of glass. The smell of blood was strongest from behind a bullet ridded metal desk obviously positioned into a barrier wall. Peeking behind it the two found a man with red facial hair, bald and wore a black trench coat over his slacks a red sweater. His bald scalp was covered in blood; a bullet had penetrated through his right temple and exited out the other , killing him instantly. The two didn't recognized who it was until they focused onto his identity badge; plastered in bold black letters was the name Captain Thadius Black. The leader of Section13 was murdered in cold blood.

Chapter 1

Jade's head was pounding as she groggily arose from her canopy bed, her hair was shooting in all directions, she and her husband Paco had just got off night duty what seemed like less than an hour ago. Glancing over at her cell phone's flipped open screen she saw that it was nine o' clock in the morning , eight hours after the two had got off of work. Stretching her arms outward , Jade rolled over onto the side of the bed and walked on the hard wood flooring towards the iron spiral stairs. They lead into the downstairs living room which was open into the kitchen. The living room had large windows, hard wood floors ,a rustic Mexican work table with a laptop and scattered papers and files on it just beside the end of the staircase , in the middle of the room was a elegant Asian type rug surrounded by a couch and two arm chairs opposite of each other , on top of the rug was a bright brownish woven chest where they kept magazines, in front of the rug was a royal like fireplace based off of those of the Asian empire , on the top of the fireplace hung a 42" flat screen TV and pictures of their friends and family across the mantle. Walking over to the kitchen , there was a long , sleek black quartz bar with stools on the outer side, the appliances were in an 'L' formation with an island in the middle. Near the large windows was a coat rack and closet just before getting into the door.

In front of the glass doors was a round table with two chairs ; on the table's surface was a white cloth , two empty plates and wine glasses, beside the table was a chest of ice with an empty wine bottle. Jade smiled to herself remembering the events that took place there the night before.

flashback

The rain was pouring down onto the city ruthlessly not having sympathy on the animals as well as the people. A damp Jade trampled into the warmth of the couple's condo with umbrella in hand and her husband in toe with an unusual smile on his face. Once she turned the corner she saw before her a romantic candle light dinner with soft music in the background . She immediately turned to Paco with a confused look on her face ,which was surprising for someone in her position.

"So this is what you were doing during your ' secret ' mission? "

" So you figured it out Chica." he said suavely as he bowed extravagantly in a royal manner.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out but it still puzzles me how you were able to get all of this together so quickly" she said facing him with a look of passion and pulled his head slightly by the collar.

" I am credited at always finishing my missions almost as flawlessly as my wife of course." he said huskily in his Spanish accent before kissing her impassionedly.

The two talked and laughed over dinner and made love the entire night.

End Flashback

Jade's dream was soon cut off by the voice she had listened to just a few hours earlier. He wrapped his arms around her waist , pulling her body close and kissing her on the lips leaving a lingering hint of mint toothpaste on her lips. He left a warm smile on his wife 's lips that lingered the entire time that they ate breakfast all the way until they reached Section 13.

Once there the two went to their separate departments that they managed and got to work. Shortly after Captain Black's murder Jade had been placed in charge of the entire west coast system of Sections. Both were immediately promoted to the level of Major which was several levels above Captain. Paco and his team observed the entire area from the tip of Mexico all the way to Sacramento, Jade was in charge from Alaska all the way to a small city near San Francisco. The two shared the responsibility of watching over the city of San Francisco. They did this through a very strict , respectful and verbal chain of command. Jade and Paco had been promoted to the commander position since Crimson killed the leaders of all the Sections of the entire west. In turn combining them into one facility under the same title that Jade and Paco worked for to begin with; Section13. They were the ones that watched the police , FBI and CIA. The secret covert area of the justice system that fought in the shadows. The two commanders were helped in their positions by their counsel ,consisting of Drew , Jimmy , Tina ( an African American woman, with an eloquent English accent who they had met when they first came to Section13) and Raymond ( an old friend of Paco's from Mexico.)

Jade waltzed down the hall to her office with a bit distaste, she really wasn't looking forward to working today; turns out it was her birthday. Turning the knob she was suddenly bombarded by a loud greeting; HAPPY 24TH BIRTHDAY JADE!!!!!!

Looking around in shock the commander realized that everyone she knew was there , the counsel ,Uncle, Tohrue , Paco, Jackie , Viper and her younger cousin Riley sitting in her plush office chair with a large chocolate cake with vanilla frosting sitting on her table. Riley was the spitting image of both her mother and father; she had Jackie's hair and eyes , Viper's skin tone , stubborn streak (which Jade thought she had gotten from both sides of the family) , and both of her parents' knack for martial arts and traveling ; making the kid almost a younger version of Jade back when the J Team was battling evil and what not. The young 12 year olds long black hair was up in a high ponytail wearing a pair of blue jeans , a black t shirt , black sneakers and blue jean half jacket with a gray hood attached.

" How were all of you able to do this?"

" Well we weren't going to let you forget about your birthday." said an exuberant Riley as she gave her older cousin a gift that was followed by many gifts and congratulations from her family and friends.

Unfortunately this happiness was cut short when one of Jade's work associates rushed into the room baring sweat and holding up a small artifact in his right hand. He came in heaving and puffing , holding himself up on the doorways metal siding. The item was about the size of a child 's 'Jack in the Box' that was reshaped into a rectangle . The artifact was completely encased in what appeared to be cooled molten lava.

" What's wrong Nick?"

" Here just take a look at it ." he said earnestly as he handed her the fragile item. " We found after our last Crimson raid."

Jade 's face suddenly grew slightly sullen at the mention of the mafia group. Ever since the death of Captain Black Jade had become extremely adamant about catching them; so much so that it rivaled her anger against the demon sorcerer , Drago as well the rest of the demon sorcerors. Her hands automatically balled into hard fists , letting them shake violently as her knuckles became hard like diamonds. No one could actually see her hands though. She had wittingly stuck them in her pocket when the young agent came into the room.

" Thank you. I'll look at this immediately."she stated affirmatively.

" I'm sorry everyone but I have to take this ." Jade said apologetically still baring a smile on her lips as if she had never transformed into the stoical agent minutes before. She placed the artifact into her desk drawer and waved the agent off.

" That's Ok Jade we'll celebrate once you get home." Viper said giving her niece a hug but before she let go she whispered. " Be care ful."

" Haven't I always." the commander said proudly as she hugged back.

After everyone of her family said their farewells , leaving the room so did her counsel allowing her to have sone alone time with her Uncle. The two of them stood in silence for a moment before the other spoke. Jackie sauntered up to his niece's desk glancing over her

rather maverick style of organizing her things. Files , papers and pens were scattered throughout the space of the desk leaving only enough space for her holographic keyboard and computer station that were completely suspended in mid air over her desk.

" You haven't changed have you Jade ?"

" What's that suppose to mean?" She said playfully as she walked over to her viewing window that over looked the entire Section 13 HQ main working space.

" After all these years , you have started out at as paper pusher for Section 13 ,rising through the ranks becoming a regular officer to secret agent then to Captain along with major and finally evolving into the youngest female commander ever in the history of the government, married and you're desk still looks messy."he said with a with a jovial smile on his lips.

" Very funny uncle Jackie ,now why don't you get to the point?"

" You always did like for people to cut to the chase." he placed his hands in his pockets and stood face to face with his niece. " Jade I want you to go get some rest to gather your thoughts."

" What do you mean gather my thoughts I'm not crazy uncle Jackie." She said still smirking.

" Ever since Captain Black's death you have become very angry at the mention of the gang that killed him."

" So what?" she said suddenly changing her voice to a icy tone. " That cocky son of a bitch needs to be found and put in prison."

" Jade this is becoming an obsession." Jackie said placing his hands on both of Jade's shoulders forcing her to listen. " You need to put your anger behind you and move on. Before you know it you will have a family of your own to think about , do you really want your children to see their mother in this light?"

The commander's eyes softened a bit as she cut her gaze downward at the floor. "No." she croaked out. " I don't but I -"

" No buts Jade you can't let that one incident dictate your life. I won't allow it." Jackie's grip slightly tighten on her causing the agent to flinch slightly. " Yes that event took a lot out of you and I agree that Crimson needs to be stopped but you have to fight them with a clear head not anger...OK?"

A small smirk suddenly broadened her lips as she took a deep sigh and stared into her mentors eyes . " Yes uncle Jackie I get it ."

" Good."

The aging archeologist placed his arms around her pulling her into a warm embrace. "Be safe. Jade."

" I promise." she slowly eased out of the hug and opened her sliding door with a voice command. " Now I think you better hurry up and find your daughter before she ends up on my next jet to the scene."

This caused the family man to go into a search mode that Jade had seen one too many times. He dashed down the nearby set of stairs yelling his daughter's name. " Riley!"

" Don't forget to check the stairs !" Jade yelled trying to give her uncle some advise on finding the young girl.

Shaking her head Jade sauntered back into her office , sat down onto her plush office chair and propped her feet on the surface of the

her titanium glass desk. The agent lazily closed her eyes , droning out all thoughts of the Crimson mafia and only concentrated only on her chanting. She had been taught this technique while traveling in China and trained with the monks of the Yang Temple where she trained for months for an upcoming martial arts competition. Jade's skills had already far surpassed both of her uncle's even when they were in their prime. The secret agent thought back then when she had first started going on missions. She was the best in her field and went toe to toe with anyone who wanted to question her and was the best field agent that the government had ever had!

Even throughout all of her change in ranks and status Jade had never lost herself until the Black incident. Thinking about it Jade realized that ,as usual her uncle was right. There was no way that Victor would pay for his actions if Jade was going to act like an old soldier reminiscing about the past. It was time that she concentrated on the present and do all she could to make Captain Black proud to have been the one who had enrolled her.

Taking a deep breath the dark haired fighter, took the piece of stone in her hand and began to examine it with caution. She slipped a pair of elastic gloves over her hands , took out her inspection equipment and began her investigation. Taking a small pen like device from one of her drawers , Jade pressed a small button on the back which fired a small laser that burnt through the rocks thick layers. After a couple of minutes of melting the rock down , primping it up and prodding the shavings Jade was in shock at what she was studying. The commander ripped her phone from the receiver and pounded in the numbers of her council.

" Everyone meet me in the briefing room immediately. This is a level twelve emergency alert ."

Jade bit the tip of her thumb nail nervously as she eyed the newly examined piece of stone.

'If this is what I think it is we are in big trouble.'


End file.
